Kyman: Surprise Party
by stitch1126
Summary: Cartman is having a drinking party, but what happens when only Kyle shows up? The first yaoi I ever wrote. Smut, light bondage.


Kyman: Surprise Party

Cartman drummed his fingers impatiently on the coffee table, phone in hand. The phone rung once, twice, three times. Until a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jew"

"Cartman, why the hell are you calling me? You drunk or something?" Kyle asked impatiently.

"No faggot. I was trying to be nice and invite you to a party, but if you're gonna be an asshole, I guess I'll just..."

"Wait, what kind of party?"

Kyle was suspicious. Eric probably had some kind of prank or something to make him look like a total idiot.

"Just a drinking party. I invited some of the others, so I might as well tell you about it"

Kyle thought it over.

"I guess. What time?"

"Just show up after dark"

"Kay"

Click.

Eric smirked as he hung up the phone. Everything was going exactly as planned.

Kyle showed up on the doorstep, still unsure if this was a good idea. He softly knocked on the door. Cartman practically ran to greet him. Hurling it open, he tried to act bored.

"Hey man. Come in"

Kyle stepped into the empty living room.

"Where is everybody?" Kyle asked.

The whole house was deserted.

"They'll be here soon. Have a drink"

Cartman motioned to a bottle of whiskey on the table. Kyle cautiously walked over and sat on the couch. Reaching for the bottle of whiskey, he immediately downed a shot. Mr. Kitty leapt into Kyle's lap, spilling the fluid all over himself.

"God damnit!" Kyle yelled as he threw the cat off of his lap and stood.

Pulling his soaked shirt off, he revealed his milky, untouched skin. Eric twitched. He stared at Kyle, soaking in his beauty.

16 and quite tall, Kyle had a very feminine build. His curled, red hair fell down to his shoulders. He hadn't changed much since grade school.

Cartman, on the other hand, had changed quite a bit. He was large, but not fat, just toned. His chestnut hair kept at a short length. Every girl wanted a piece of Eric Cartman, but he didn't want a piece of them.

Staring at Kyle, shirtless in his own house, was definitely the last straw. He had to have him.

"Hey Kyle, I gotta show you somthin' upstairs"

Kyle tossed his wadded-up shirt on the floor and followed Eric, curiously. Cartman lead the boy into his room, locking the door behind him.

"What are you doing, fat-ass?"

Kyle was a bit nervous. Cartman waved him off and reached into his desk drawer, pulling out what he needed. Hiding the object behind his back, he walked up to Kyle.

"Kyle, the others aren't coming. It's just you and me. And I didn't bring you here to drink. I invited you for something else"

He revealed what he was holding, two pairs of handcuffs. He clamped both onto the jew's wrists.

"Cartman, what the fuck are you..."

Eric clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk, okay?"

He shoved Kyle onto the bed, fastening the other end of the two pairs of handcuffs to the headboard. Eric crawled onto the bed, now stratling Kyle. He pulled the boy in for a kiss. Kyle tried to resist, escape, anything. He didn't want this. At least, he thought he didn't. It felt so good though.

Eric's toung brushed Kyle's lips, begging for entry. Kyle realized that there was nothing he could do but obey. Toungs fighting for dominance in a heat of passion.

Cartman cut off the kiss suddenly. Sitting back, he removed his own clothing, now completely naked. He then swiftly pulled off Kyle's jeans.

"Cartman, please stop" Kyle pleaded.

Eric ignored him and removed his jeans, revealing a throbbing erection beneath his boxer shorts. Cartman smirked.

"You don't seem like you want it to stop"

He moved back to the jew, pulling him in for another kiss. He moved down, kissing and nipping at the smaller boy's neck. Kyle bit his lower lip, stifling a moan. Eric continued down Kyle's chest, flicking his toung against a nipple.

Kyle let a single moan escape his lips, immediately regretting it. Cartman smirked as he continued down, until he reached the waistband of Kyle's underwear. He tugged the offending piece of clothing off with his teeth.

Kyle watched, feelings of fear and lust boiling inside him. Eric hovered over Kyle's member, ready for the task at hand. He ran his toung up and down the length, making Kyle shudder and moan with pleasure.

"Eric, I don't, ohh!"

Kyle couldn't contain the moans anymore. He loved this new feeling. He would never admit it though.

Eric kissed the tip of Kyle's member, then taking it into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. Kyle bucked up, involuntarily, causing Eric to gag. Eric held down the boy's hips, sucking violently, toung swirling around Kyle's massive erection.

Tears streamed down Kyle's face. He didn't want to like this, but he couldn't contain himself.

"Oh god, Eric, I... I'm climbing!"

Eric pulled away, making Kyle whine in disappointment. He tried to move his hands, to finish himself off, but he couldn't. Eric chuckled.

"Sorry Kyle, but if you want more, you're gonna have to beg for it"

"But, Cartman I..."

"Beg!"

Kyle couldn't pretend anymore.

"Eric, please, fuck me! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me like nobody else! Please!"

Eric smiled.

"Good. Then we won't be needing these anymore" he said as he unlocked the handcuffs.

Kyle rubbed his wrists, as a silent thank you as Cartman threw the cuffs to the floor. He moved back to Kyle, popping three fingers in his own mouth, wetting them.

His hands trailed down the jew's slim body until he found what he was looking for. His finger circled around the opening, making Kyle shiver with delight.

Eric slid the first finger in. Kyle let out a small yelp. Eric kissed him reassuringly.

"Just relax. It'll feel better"

Cartman slid in a second finger, then a third. Kyle shivered and moaned in pure ecstasy. Eric pulled out his fingers and spit into his palm, coating his erection. He positioned himself and looked to Kyle.

"Ready?"

Kyle nodded, reassuring Eric. He slipped into Kyle, making him scream with pleasure. Eric stayed still, letting his new lover get used to the feel.

"Fuck! Move!" Kyle urged.

Eric began to thrust into Kyle, slowly at first, but faster as they continued.

"Ungh, Eric, Fuck!"

"Kyle, you're so fucking tight!"

Kyle pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around the larger boy's neck. Kyle couldn't last for much longer.

"Eric, I'm gonna..."

Kyle came, spilling his seed on Eric's and his own stomach. Eric gave a few more sloppy thrusts before he came too, spilling deep into Kyle.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Eric pulled out of Kyle, rolling to his side and pulling up the covers. He wrapped his arms around his new lover.

"Kyle?"

"Hmm?" Kyle mumbled, already half asleep.

"Promise you'll stay"

"On one condition"

"What's that?"

"Promise this won't be the last time"

"Promise"

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
